Rock the League: Young Justice!
by Ssjghostrider
Summary: It's been awhile since the Justice League formed, they've already shown that they can protect the planet, but what about when they're gone? Who will take their places? The younger generation of course! The Young Justice!
1. Chapter 1

**Rock the League: Young Justice**

 **Chapter 1: Don't Call Us Sidekicks!**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, Funimation, and Toei Animation.**

 **Young Justice is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. Note that this does take place a little bit further in time than my other fanfic, but it still ties into it.**

 **2\. And like the show and my other story, I'm going a for a family sort of feeling among the team, so try not to get mad if I put in some interaction between characters to make their relationships deeper.**

 **3\. As for the pairings, I'll put them in at the bottom of the chapter. You might or might not be disappointed with them, but I'm okay with that. :D**

* * *

[A Secret Lab Underground, present time]

"Kid, I need you to cover me!" A boy in a mask and red outfit yelled as he tried to hack open a door.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you!" A yellow blur zoomed by, knocking away several little imp-like monsters.

"Arrowette, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, how're you guys holding up?" He asked frantically as he typed away at a hologram keyboard on his wrist.

"Holding up, but more just keep coming!" A blonde haired girl who was dressed similarly to Wonder Woman used her lasso to fling a group of the little monsters into the wall.

"At rate they'll overcome us with numbers if we don't get that door open!" Aqualad shouted as he cut down another Genomorph with his hydro swords.

"Let's go on a mission you guys. It'll impress the League you guys. Yeah, great idea Robin!" Arrowette sarcastically retorted as she fired another arrow.

Robin growled as he focused on the little blue screen in front of him. How could a simple mission like this take a turn for the worst? This is what Tim Drake asked himself as he thought back to the earlier events of the day.

* * *

[Gotham City, earlier that day]

For once, things were peaceful in the dark toned city. Since it was Summer time, people were out doing summer activities, like going to the park and a barbeque.

Kids and their dogs were running across the field. Parents were talking to each other, enjoying the sounds and smells the grill was putting out.

The time of peace was suddenly interrupted when the hot summer air turned cold. People began to run and scream as ice started covering the park.

In walked Mr. Freeze, wearing a large suit and equipped with a large freeze ray on his back. "Look at all these families." He said to himself loudly.

"My family has activities planned for today as well." He pointed his gun at a bystander who was frozen in fear. Before he could pull the trigger, though; a batarang flew through the air and hit his gun. This made the tall man stumble a bit.

"Batman, I've been expecting you." He turned around only to see no one there. He only heard a boy's laughter before someone landed on top of him, forcing him to stumble to the ground.

Looking up, he saw that it was Robin.

As Robin landed, he flung to more batarangs that crack Freeze's glass dome.

"Ah, so Batman sends the Boy Wonder to do his dirty work. Frankly, I'm a little hurt."

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here!" Robin complained.

"Kids these days, always in such a rush." Freeze smirked, getting ready to freeze the boy.

"Wasn't talking to you!" Robin called out again, making the ice villain look back.

As he did, a large shadow loomed over him. He only saw Batman's fist pierce glass just before going dark.

* * *

[Star City]

Icicle Jr. was terrorizing the people trying to get over the Star City Bridge. He laughed psychotically as he threw cars aside and even over the bridge.

"Come on people! You need to CHILL out!" He laughed some more, just before an arrow lodged itself into his icy skin, suddenly more arrows hit the ground at his feet. In the split second of his confusion, all of the arrows simultaneously exploded, disorienting him for the moment.

High up on one of the support pillars of the bridge stood a man and a young girl. The man was dressed up in green, a quiver attached to his back and an arrow nocked to his bow. The girl wore a red outfit similar to what the man wore, also being equipped with a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Come on Oliver! We need to hurry up, I don't have time for this!" The girl, Arrowette, exclaimed while running down the giant wire.

Icicle Jr. was now back on his feet and firing shards of ice at the two archers from his hands.

"Geez, take it easy kid! We'll make it in time. When have I ever let you down?" Green Arrow asked as he fired another arrow.

"Do I even need to answer that?" She asked as she slid down the wire.

Ducking under another shard of ice, Arrowette jumped off the wire and fired a fist arrow, knocking the ice villain out COLD!

As both archers landed, the police were finally able to move in and apprehend the criminal, cuffing him and moving him into a special SWAT truck.

"Can we go now? I can't wait any longer!" The girl grinned, her impatience getting the best of her.

"Alright, alright, just hold your horses. We can go now." Green Arrow chuckled as the two grappled away from the bridge.

* * *

[Pearl Harbor]

Aquaman and his protégé, Aqualad, were handling a call that was sent out to the League about Killer Frost vandalizing Pearl Harbor. At the moment, the fight was taking place on the front of an old warship, and neither Atlanteans could get close to Frost with her ice powers.

"What, you're not excited about today?" Aquaman asked as he jumped out of the way of Killer Frost's ice blast.

"Right now I'm more focused on the issue at hand, my king." Aqualad stated calmly as he rushed Frost.

The King of Atlantis found himself suddenly being frozen, but that was just the opening the Calvin needed to strike.

Pulling out his hydroswords, he block a blast of ice from Frost, completely encasing both of his hands in ice. Before Frost knew it, she was knocked out with her own ice.

Arthur walked over to his sidekick, putting a congratulating hand on his shoulder.

Kaldur gave a small smile, before nodding. "Yes, my king. I am very excited about today."

* * *

[Gateway City]

Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl were also handling a call that was sent to the League. Apparently Minister Blizzard had escaped prison and was now trying to put the entire city on ice.

"Seriously, you're like my grandfather's age and you're still doing this?" Cassie Sandsmark quipped as her and Diana advanced on him.

"Doesn't this ever, ya know, get old?"

Minister Blizzard dual wielded two freeze guns, firing at both heroines at the same time. He growled at not being able to hit either one.

"You should learn to respect your elders little missy!" The old man finally hit his mark, freezing the girl's leg.

Being immobilized, Wonder Girl could only watch as the freeze blast came at her, but Wonder Woman jumped in front of her at the last second. Using her gauntlets, the amazon princess was able to block the blast.

Taking advantage of Minister Blizzard's attention on Diana, Cassie broke the ice holding her leg and advanced towards the ice villain, pulling out her own mystical lasso.

"I don't know about you old man, but today is a big day for me!" She threw the lasso around the man, rendering him immobile and making him drop his weapons.

"And I'm not about to let you rain on it!" Her lasso let out a powerful electrical current that was powered by Zeus himself, shocking Minister Blizzard into unconsciousness.

Calling her lasso back and rolling it up, Cassie heard Diana walking over to her.

"Though you were a little slow today, you did well in putting the threat down. Good job little sister." Wonder Woman grinned.

"Thanks! I guess." Cassie chuckled to herself.

"Come now, we must make haste if we are to meet the others on time." Diana suggested, taking to the air, followed by the younger Amazon.

* * *

[Central City]

The Flash and Kid Flash also had their hands full with another cold villain today. Both speedster were running circles around Central City's own Captain Cold.

"Why do we have to do this today Snart? Seriously, I'm kind of in a hurry here." Wally West complained as he ran the reverse direction of Barry Allen.

"That's funny coming from a speedster!" Captain Cold growled, firing another beam of his cold gun, only to miss.

"Yeah, hilarious. But I'm gonna have to cut this short." Kid Flash stopped his round and moved towards Cold while he was in the middle of a shot, slightly grazing his shoulder, but ultimately missed as Wally grabbed his gun.

Distracted with the Kid Flash, Cold never noticed Barry coming at him, knocking him out in one punch.

"We're the fastest men alive, Wally. I don't see why you think we're gonna be late." Flash crossed his arms.

"I'm impatient okay?" Wally said, handing the cold gun to the police for evidence.

* * *

[Hall of Justice]

Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman all stood facing their headquarters with their own sidekicks looking on in awe and excitement.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Robin grinned, trying to keep himself from just marching into the building himself.

"I've only ever dreamed of this moment in my life!" Arrowette exclaimed, gripping her bow with excitement.

"You all deserve to be here, the amount of hard work and dedication has led you to this moment." Wonder Woman congratulated the four young heroes.

Just then there was a ZOOM and a gust of wind. As everyone looked to the side, they found that Flash and Kid Flash had just arrived.

"Look, everyone is here! I told you we were gonna be late!" Wally threw his arms into the air.

Flash just crossed his arms and shook his head, walking over to meet with the rest of the senior heroes.

"Please tell me we weren't the only ones dealing with an ice villain today."

The group of heroes then began entering the Hall of Justice. Upon walking through the first pair of doors, they were met with Starman and Martian Manhunter.

"Hey fellas!" The star themed hero welcomed everyone into the building.

"Starman, what's up my man?" Flash shook the man's hand.

"Welcome young ones, to the Hall of Justice." Martian Manhunter spoke, motioning to another pair of doors that slid open.

"Here, you will have access to our gym and training equipment. Access to our database is also available as well as the entire Justice League library." The Martian explained as they walked into a lounging room.

"Nice." Robin commented as he looked around the room, not minding the people taking pictures through the glass up top.

"Comfy." Kid Flash remarked as he sat in one of the lounge chairs.

Batman then gathered the senior heroes together in a circle, before third pair of doors slid open, revealing nothing but darkness.

"I'm calling a meeting right now, there's got to be some coincidence in five frost villains striking at the same time in one day."

"Agreed." Wonder Woman nodded as the heroes began walking into the dark room.

"Wait, so that's it?" The older heroes all turned to see Wonder Girl and Arrowette facing them with sad expressions.

"What do you mean Red?" Green Arrow asked his short time apprentice.

"I mean, aren't we going to come with you to the meeting?"

Oliver and Bruce exchanged a look before Batman spoke up.

"Look, we know it isn't what you expected, but the whole reason we invited you here was to help prepare you to be a part of the League one day."

"But I thought we were ready, at least, that's what you made it sound like." Robin came in.

"You're too young and inexperienced, we brought you here to train you." Wonder Woman explained.

"Oh…" Cassie looked down and rubbed her arm as they watched the older heroes walk into the room.

"Well today was a big letdown." Kid Flash groaned.

"I guess we have to see things form their perspective." Aqualad got up from his chair and walked to a large monitor.

"If we're young and inexperienced, which I'm not saying we are, then the League doesn't want to keep looking over their shoulders for us when we go on a mission."

"You're right. If we want to gain their trust, then we have to do our complete our own mission." Robin pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah but, what mission?"

"Good question."

It was then that the giant monitor came on with a live feed of Superman on the screen.

"Superman to the Justice League, there's been a-." He stopped himself once he saw that it was only the young heroes in the room.

"Woah, its Superman himself." Kid Flash gawked.

"Um, where is the League?" The Man of Steel asked, looking around the room as best he could.

"Oh, they're in a meeting, but we can take a call for them." Robin said, thinking quickly.

"Well since you guys are here I guess it's not really that important, but a Cadmus lab building nearby caught fire." Superman gave them the details.

"Gotcha, we'll pass it to the League ASAP!" Kid Flash joined in, catching Robin's slyness.

"Superman, out." He nodded before the screen went black.

"Guys." Robin smirked as everyone looked at him.

"I think we just caught a break."

* * *

[Cadmus Lab, current time]

'And this is what led us to this moment.' Robin thought to himself, almost done getting the door open. If only Wally hadn't rushed head first into that row of marching monsters, then they wouldn't have been detected.

It was then that the screen lit up green, signaling that the door was finally unlocked. "Got it you guys! Come on!" He motioned for everyone to follow as he ran inside the room.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Kid Flash ran in next, followed by Arrowette and Wonder Girl. Aqualad took up the rear, making sure no one followed them inside as the doors closed back.

"I don't think they'll be able to get to us in here." He deduced, hearing the clang of the little monsters beating on the door.

"And now we're trapped! Thanks a lot Robin. We should've just called the League." Arrowette complained.

"Chill guys, we'll find a way out of here. They may have numbers on us, but we have mind and muscle." The Boy Wonder smirked, pointed to his head.

This made Wonder Girl and Aqualad roll their eyes as the arguing got even worse.

"Uh, you guys? You might want to come see this." Wally called to them before pressing a button on what looked like a control panel.

Suddenly a pair of lights came on and lit up two containment pods.

"Woah…" Robin gasped at the two people in the pods.

The first contained a boy around that looked around their age in a white suit, but the most unnerving feature was the big red 'S' on his chest.

"Look at this. Kr. That's atomic symbol for Krypton."

"That's impossible, there are only three Kryptonians alive right now, and I'm pretty sure Zod is still in the Phantom Zone." Robin deduced with a thoughtful expression before looking at the next container.

The next pod contained another boy around their age in a black suit with what looked to him like a Japanese Kanji symbol on the left side of his chest. It was odd, but the symbol and the appearance of the boy reminded him of a famous hero in the League, but he couldn't put his finger on the name.

"This one just has a big 'S' on the front. What do you think that means?" Wonder Girl ran her fingers across the glass.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Batman's sidekick declared, plugging his wrist computer into the control panel.

Information about the first boy began popping up, making Robin's eyes widen. "No way."

"What is it?" Arrowette peaked over his shoulder.

"His DNA is half Kryptonian, half human. He came from Superman's DNA."

"There's no way the big guy knows this is down here." Wally guessed.

"What about the other guy?"

"Hm…" Tim typed for a minute before information came up, making his eyes get even wider, if that was even possible.

"What's a Saiyan?" Arrowette asked, looking at the screen.

"I've heard Wonder Woman mention something about that a time or two, what's it mean?" Cassie asked.

"He's half Saiyan, half human. That means his DNA belongs to the only other Saiyan here on Earth. Dragon Fist."

"Wait, you mean Dragon Fist as in, the other big guy? The only person besides Wonder Woman that can go toe to toe with Superman?" Kid Flash asked.

"I mean, these two are clones of the two most powerful heroes in the world." Robin explained grimly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think now would be a good time to contact the League." Aqualad recommended, pressing the symbol on his belt.

The others then tried to contact their mentors in their own way, only for no signal to get through.

"Nothing is getting through. Probably got some kind of signal jammer up." Robin guessed while looking around the room.

Aqualad then looked to the two containment pods. "Well while we're looking for a way out, we might as well take them, they're safer with the League than they are here. Kid Flash, go free them."

Nodding, the young speedster pulled a lever down, making the containers open up.

As the first pod opened up, the boy's arm twitched, before balling into a fist and making a cracking sound.

At this, Aqualad's eyes narrowed. He knew something was wrong.

In a silent moment, the boy opened his eyes, Aqualad being the first to catch his attention. And in that moment, he moved so fast that not even Kid Flash could register the movement. He tackled the Atlantean to the floor, throwing multiple punches before Kid Flash and Robin came in to restrain him.

"Chill dude! We just want to help!" Wally yelled, only to be thrown back. His body flew into a giant glass container, completely breaking it and knocking him unconscious.

"Kid!" Wonder Girl called out, going to help fight the boy, before she suddenly found herself face planting the ground.

"Ugh… What happened?" She looked up, rubbing her face, only to see the young Saiyan boy from before.

He stared at her with a mindless glare, pointing a yellow ball of energy at her face. Though before he could even fire, an explosive arrow hit him in the back, making him stumble forwards. This gave Cassie the chance to trip him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Thanks for the hand." She thanked Arrowette as she got back up.

"Trouble isn't over yet!" She exclaimed as she fired an electrical arrow, combined with Robin's taser at the Kryptonian, only for it to have no effect.

Ripping the prongs out of his chest, he charged Robin, clothes lining him and instantly knocking him out.

As he turned to the girls, he suddenly found Aqualad on his back, emitting a larger shock than before. This time it actually stung, so he was gonna take care of the Atlantean. He jumped so high into the air that he crashed into the ceiling, and Aqualad was taking the full brunt of the force. He did this again, and once more, before the Atlantean fell unconscious.

Now it was just the two girls. Both heroines tensed up and got ready as he began walking towards them.

"Listen, if we stick together and attack from both sides, we can take him." Wonder Girl said, getting ready.

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem." The female archer pointed out, making her turn and see the other boy was already up and advancing towards them as well.

"Damnit."

"Hope for the best?"

"Hope for the best."

And with that, both girls split up, taking on both boys.

Arrowette kept shooting explosive arrows, missing every shot which was pissing her off. "Hold still!" She yelled at the exact moment he appeared in front of her. Letting the arrow go, she jumped back as it exploded point blank right in his face. She felt confident until an open palm came bursting out of the smoke.

"Oh you've gotta be kid- hmph!" She suddenly found herself being grabbed by the face and slammed into the ground with such force that it knocked her out cold.

Wonder Girl and the Kryptonian boy rushed each other, meeting in the middle in a grapple, resulting in a standstill. This gave Cassie a little confidence, until he pulled her forward and headbutted her, making her stumble back. When she recovered, the last thing she saw was his fist, before everything went black.

* * *

 **And thus concludes the first chapter! Everyone has been asking about a Young Justice story so here it is! Also, as I promised, here are the pairings that I know of:**

 **(Shazam/Captain Marvel/Billy Batson)/(Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore)**

 **Superboy/Miss Martian**

 **Gohan/Wonder Girl**

 **Kid Flash/Artemis**

 **Maybe Robin/Arrowette**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rock the League: Young Justice!**

 **Chapter 2: The Team.**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Young Justice is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. So I realize I fucked up with the pairing last chapter. I put both Arrowette and Artemis, and the Team doesn't need two archers. I'm taking Artemis out since I already have Arrowette, but if you guys think of someone for Wally let me know!**

 **2\. Yes, we will still be seeing Goku and Karen together in this story since it is canon to my other story. This is just set a year or two into the future.**

 **3\. I may write a Teen Titans fic sometime in the future, but not anytime soon. Writing two stories is already hard enough as it is.**

 **4\. Gohan's appearance? Imagine Cell Games Gohan wearing a black version of Superboy's white solar suit. And his fighting clothes? Basically a white version of piccolo's training clothes with a black belt. You see the opposite, yet close feeling I'm going for with Superboy and Gohan?**

 **5\. Physically and in power, Shazam (I'll refer to him as Captain Marvel in this story) is the strongest on the team. Then comes Superboy in strength. Gohan is second in power but third in strength next to Wonder Girl. Captain Marvel is ahead of everyone because he's more experienced and has had more training than anyone on the team.**

 **6\. Also, to the person who made the comment about the Saiyans and being with blondes, excellent observation! But there is no pattern to this. It's just that I like the pairings. For the record, this is canon too, Vegeta and Karen were never a thing on Earth 2. Vegeta and Wonder Woman were actually together before they both died to Darkseid. So there's a spoiler to any Earth 2 arc I do for Huntress and Power Girl on my other story!**

* * *

[Cadmus Lab, Somewhere Underground]

'Wake up young ones.'

Kid Flash groaned as he heard a voice in his head.

'You're time has not come yet. So wake up!'

Apparently he wasn't the only one hearing the voice, as he could hear Robin and Wonder Girl reacting as well.

Slowly opening his eyes, the young speedster winced at the splitting headache that he suddenly found himself with. Looking around, he found that he, along with the other sidekicks were trapped in containment pods. He tried moving, but he was cuffed into place, not even vibrating his movements worked.

"Kid?" He turned to Arrowette, seeing her and the others waking up as well.

"Is everyone okay?" Aqualad asked, struggling against his restraints, but getting no results as well.

"Just dandy, except for being locked up some sort of prison!" Robin retorted.

"Uh, guys? We're not alone." Wonder Girl nodded her head forward.

As the team of sidekicks looked forwards, they were shocked to see the very people who put them there. The two boys from before, the ones they tried to free, but turned against them. Both clones were staring them down, not even moving an inch.

"What do you two want?" Kid Flash asked irritatedly.

The Superman clone only narrowed his eyes, while the Dragon Fist clone just gave a blank glare.

"Can you please stop staring at me? It's creeping me out!" Wally lashed out, but his outburst didn't even phase the two in the slightest.

"Hey Kid, how about you not piss off the two guys that just beat us senseless?" Robin suggested half-humorously, a hidden lock pick raising from his glove.

A moment of silence went by before Aqualad broke the ice with the two clones.

"We only sought to free you." He stated calmly.

"Yeah, we free you two and this is how you repay us?"

"Wally, shut up. Please." Wonder Girl shot him a glare.

"Besides, I don't think our friends here were in their right minds." Kaldur offered the clones a chance to speak.

"Wh-What if…" The clone of Goku tried to get out before the Superman clone interrupted.

"What if we weren't?"

"Woah, they can talk?" Kid asked obliviously.

Arrowette and Wonder Girl could only glare at the red head. If looks could hurt, their glares would've knocked the speed force out of him.

"Yes. THEY can." The Superman clone clenched his fist aggressively.

Kid Flash looked at his friends, seeing their glares. "What? It's not like I called them an 'it'!"

Aqualad used this moment to learn about the clones and try to get them to break him and the others out of here.

"The Genomorphs taught you. Telepathically." He assumed.

"They taught us much. How to read, write, the names of things."

"Have these people even let you see the sky? The sun?" Robin asked, taking this as a way to buy time instead of seeing things from Aqualad's mindset.

"They… Put images of things into our heads." The half Saiyan finished in a low tone.

"We haven't seen any of these things." The Superman clone looked away, somewhat embarrassed that he didn't have what these teenagers had.

"Do either of you even know what you are? Who you are?" Kaldur asked.

"I am Superboy! A Genomorph. Clone of the Superman. I was created to replace him, should he ever stray away from 'The Light'." The Superman clone, now known as Superboy stated proudly.

"What about you?" Cassie asked the Saiyan clone curiously.

"Me?" The second clone thought for a second, before answering.

"I am The Dragon Breath. A Genomorph as well. A clone of the hero, Dragon Fist. My objective is the same as Superboy's. Should Dragon Fist ever turn, I am to eliminate him and take his place." He said firmly.

This the team look at each other in worry, the League had to know about this.

"To be like Superman and Dragon Fist are admirable aspirations, but like the both of them, you both deserve to live your lives freely." Aqualad stated.

"Your lives are worth living beyond those suits. Those pods. Beyond Cadmus." Arrowette chimed in, knowing the value of life all too well.

"We live because of Cadmus! They are the reason we are here!" Superboy argued.

"This is our home…" Dragon Breath looked down.

"Dude, your home is a test tube. We can show you what the outside world looks like. We can show you the sun." Robin countered.

"Well, its past midnight so we couldn't show you now, but we can show you the moon!" Kid Flash grinned.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman."

"And Dragon Fist!" Wonder Girl and Aqualad promised.

This made the two surrogate brothers look at each other for a moment in contemplation. Before they could speak their decision, though, Dr. Desmond and Guardian made themselves known.

"No, I don't think they will." The scientist smirked as he walked into the room.

"They'll be too busy for that, activate the cloning process." He commanded to his worker.

"Pass! The Batcave is crowded enough as it is." Robin retorted, almost getting himself out of his bindings, he just needed a few more minutes.

"Yeah, plus there's already enough Flashes as it is now!" Wally joked.

"Put the weapons back in their containment pods." Desmond ordered Guardian, to which the helmeted man followed, walking over to the two clones.

As he put a hand on each of their shoulders, Superboy and Dragon Breath looked at the sidekicks.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded.

Superboy shook away from Guardian's grasp, while Dragon Breath continued to stare at the young heroes.

"You're not allowed to start thinking now." Desmond walked by, allowing two small Genomorphs to jump on the boys' shoulders.

The two clones' minds then went blank, returning them to their mindless selves.

"Neither of you are real boys. You're both weapons, and you belong to me! So get back to your pods, now!"

"Hey, don't talk to them like they aren't people." Arrowette shouted, struggling to get out of her cuffs again.

"Yeah, this isn't Pinocchio! Let them do what they want!" Kid Flash agreed.

Desmond just ignored them, signaling to the person at the control panel to start the cloning sequence.

Metal arms with prongs at the end of them rose from the bottom of the containment pods, injecting multiple needles into the young heroes, and giving a shock. As this was happening, their DNA was simultaneously being drawn from their bodies and put into tubes at the bottom of their pods.

Under all of the pain he was undergoing, Aqualad found the strength to whisper their new friend's names.

"Superboy. Dragon Breath. We need your help, hurry."

As the two clones walked back to their pods in silence, Aqualads voice came into their heads.

"You two can have a much better life outside of Cadmus. You both have the potential to help people. To help the world, with us! But not if we're killed. So please, help us!"

This seemed to break the two boys out of their trans. Looking at each other, they knew what they had to do.

Just when the sidekicks had given up hope, a loud CRASH was heard at the other side of the room. As Dr. Desmond and Guardian looked back, they were surprised to see the two clones.

Superboy was lifting the door to the lab, while Dragon Breath ran forward, blasting Desmond and Guardian to the side with dual energy blasts. Blasting the control panel, Dragon Breath put a stop to the cloning process. This gave Superboy the chance to jump up and break Aqualad from his pod.

"Thank you." Kaldur said through heavy breaths, only to receive a nod from Superboy.

Cassie was able to break out on her own, freeing Arrowette as soon as she could. Robin was also able to break himself out, landing on his feet, he turned to Dragon Breath.

"Get Kid Mouth! I'll take care of the cloning tubes."

To this, the young half Saiyan pointed his hands at Kid Flash, making them glow yellow.

"Wait!" Wonder Girl stopped him, putting her arm in front of him.

"You'll hurt him if you do it that way! Do it like this." She said, flying up to the pod and breaking the glass with her fists. Breaking the cuffs, she slowly brought Wally to the ground to give him a moment to breath.

"I'm sorry." She heard him quietly speak. Turning to him, she could see the guilt on his face. Giving a sigh, she couldn't be angry, knowing that he meant well.

"It's fine! Let's just get out of here!"

"That's the plan!" Robin shouted as he threw multiple batarangs at the cloning chambers, with a few beeps the small projectiles exploded, destroying any possibility of being cloned.

Dr. Desmond groaned as he picked himself up. He scowled, watching the sidekicks get away. "Activate every Genomorph in the facility." He ordered to the little monster on his shoulder.

* * *

As the young heroes ran down the corridor towards the elevator, being chased by giant Genomorphs, Kid Flash pointed out the obvious.

"So uh, we're fifty-two floors underground and the elevator isn't here yet, what do we do?"

"Easy!" Robin pointed to the open elevator shaft. "We go up."

Just before the group reached the elevator, they stopped upon hearing Superboy's yells. Looking back, they saw him wailing on several large Genomorphs.

"Are you kidding me? This dude is way more aggressive than Superman." Kid Flash complained.

"Superboy! Our objective is to escape, not bring the entire place down on ourselves." Aqualad called to the clone.

"You want escape!?" He yelled back, piling up the giant Genomorphs so that they blocked the path between the teenagers and the rest of the Genomorphs.

This gave the group the chance to get to the elevator without worrying about being chased for the moment. Using his grapple gun, Robin began to lift himself up.

Wonder Girl grabbed Arrowette and flew up behind Robin.

Superboy looked at Dragon Breath with a nod before taking Aqualad and flying behind Wonder Girl and Robin, surprising himself with Superman's ability of flight.

Dragon Breath looked at Kid Flash, holding out his hand.

Wally stared for a moment in hesitation, until he heard the Genomorphs getting closer.

"Just be careful with me big guy!" He grabbed on.

With a nod, Dragon Breath took a squatting stance, before jumping into the air. Just as the two were catching up with the others, they stopped ascending, and began falling.

"You promised you'd be careful!" Kid Flash screamed as he clung on for dear life.

"I thought I could fly!" The other boy yelled back.

Before they could both go splat, however, the two were caught by Superboy and Wonder Girl.

"We've got you." Cassie smiled, holding the clone up by his arms.

"Thank God you can fly Supes!" Wally humorously hugged the cloned boy.

"Keep that up and I'll drop you." He said with a blank expression.

"But… Superboy can fly, and so can Dragon Fist. Why can't I?" Dragon Breath wondered to himself as he and Wally were lifted up to the upper levels.

* * *

Topside, the teens regrouped with each other. With the group back together, they took off running down the hallway, not wanting to get jumped by any Genomorphs.

It was when they were running that a familiar voice came to Superboy and Dragon Breath's heads.

'Turn left brothers.'

They spent a moment wondering where the voice was coming from, but decided that it could wait until later.

"Turn left!" Superboy shouted.

"Left!" Robin repeated to the group.

Everyone turned left, leading them down another hallway. As they ran passed more hallways, more Genomorphs seemed to be popping up out of nowhere, prompting them to run faster.

'Turn right.' The voice spoke again.

"Right!" Dragon Breath called out.

As the teenagers made a right turn, they ran into a dead end.

"A dead end? You're not doing this on purpose are you?" Kid Flash blamed Superboy before Robin intervened.

"Guys, it's okay! Look!" He grinned, pointing to a vent entrance on the wall.

* * *

After hacking the Cadmus systems, Robin and the others were able to give Dr. Desmond the slip. Coming to the door that would lead them to the main floor, the group was stopped by Guardian and an army of Genomorphs.

It was then that the group was surrounded by Genomorphs. Getting ready to defend themselves, the young heroes got into a fighting formation, only to drop unconscious. All except Superboy and Dragon Breath.

The two looked around, still being surrounded, but nothing was happening.

'Perhaps for the betterment of our brothers, we should let these two decide their own fate.' Double X said telepathically.

'It was you!' Both Genomorph clones thought, their heads snapping up in surprise.

'Yes. I cause the fire here at Cadmus and lured your new friends here. I awoke them when they were in danger.'

'And guided us here.' Dragon Breath finished.

'Why?' Superboy asked.

'Because you are our hope. The two of you are the key to setting the Genomorphs free from Cadmus.' Double X explained.

The Genomorph that was controlling Guardian jumped off his shoulder, freeing his mind from Desmond's control.

"Ugh, what happened?" He asked himself, seeing the sidekicks to his own surprise.

'What is your choice, brothers?' Double X asked.

'We… Choose… Freedom!' The two thought in sync.

At this, Double X called of the rest of the Genomorphs just as the rest of the group began picking themselves up.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked, not sure whether the hero was in his right mind or not.

"Go." Was the man's response.

"I'll deal with Desmond."

"Will you now?" A group of Genomorphs split to reveal Dr. Desmond holding a tube with some weird liquid substance.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order at Cadmus." He claimed, drinking the substance.

Before everyone's eyes, he began to change. His eyes glowed red, his skin tore off to reveal rugged gray skin, and he grew in size, gaining a lot of muscle in the process. With a roar, he smirked the heroes, this would be fun.

"Everyone, back!" Guardian commanded, rushing the monster, only to get back handed into the wall.

Superboy followed up, giving a yell as he socked Desmond in the face. This had little effect as the monster instantly hammer punched the clone to the ground. Raising his fist for another punch, he was stopped by an energy blast to the face. Looking up he found Dragon Breath pointing another ball of power at him.

With Desmond's attention averted, Superboy leaped up and uppercut him. This only served to piss him off some more, as he grabbed Superboy and tackled him through the ceiling, into the main lobby of the building.

"Well that's one way to get out of here." Arrowette joked. After a Genomorph gave her back her bow and quiver, she fired a grappling arrow to the top floor, followed by Robin and the others.

As everyone got to the main floor, they arrived to see Superboy getting man handle by Desmond.

Giving one last struggle, Superboy was able to free himself, but not before Desmond grabbed his leg and flung him into Aqualad.

As the teens regrouped, they stood in a line, facing the monster. It was as if they were the Justice League on the first day they were formed. It was a nostalgic feeling, one that none of them would forget.

Kid Flash rushed forward, glaring at the monster as he slid underneath his legs. Desmond had no time to focus on Wally, because once he looked forward he was double teamed by Superboy and Aqualad punching him in the face. The force of the attack sent him stumbling back, tripping over Kid Flash and into the ground.

"I learned that one in Kindergarten." Wally said proudly.

As Desmond picked himself up, Cassie's lasso wrapped itself around his arm, pulling him forward. As neared her, Wonder Girl reared back and punch him into the air. Dragon Breath jumped into the air above Desmond, blasting him full force towards the ground, where Robin and Arrowette were waiting. Throwing several batarangs that lodged themselves into his back, followed by an explosive arrow, Desmond hit the ground with a loud CRACK. As he struggled to stand up, the explosives on his back finally went off, making his body light up into flames and smoke.

"I learned that one from Batman." Robin grinned, crossing his arms.

"Well that was easier than expected." Wonder Girl put her lasso back on her belt as she, Superboy, and Dragon Breath walked over the crater Desmond made. It was then that two hands reached out from the smoke, grabbing both Wonder Girl and Dragon Breath.

"What?" Cassie was surprised to see him get up from that, but he was badly injured, bleeding all over his body.

"If I'm going down, then I'm bringing you with me, sidekicks!" Desmond laughed as his body began to flash yellow.

"Wh-what's going on?" Dragon Breath asked fearfully, unable to get away from the monster's grip.

"Everyone get to cover, he's gonna blow!" Robin called out, analyzing Desmond's body from his hologram computer.

"No!" Superboy yelled, running towards the three to save his brother.

But it was too late, Desmond's body exploded in a bright light that enveloped the entire Cadmus building, bringing it down on the young heroes.

* * *

After the explosion, the Cadmus building was ground zero. Nothing except rubble stood in the wake of Desmond's self-destruction.

A large piece of stone began to shake, until it was lifted up and pushed over by Superboy, who along with Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Arrowette survived the blast.

"No…" Aqualad stared at the destruction. Destruction that THEY had caused.

"I… Knew we could do it." Robin grinned.

"Was there… Ever any doubt?" Kid Flash high fived him, only for both boys to cringe after hearing a pop in their wrists.

"No!" Superboy yelled, running over to where Dragon Breath and Wonder Girl were.

"Please be okay, please be okay!" He pleaded as he dug through the rubble.

After a minute of searching, he noticed a red glow coming from under the rock. Removing the last bit of debris, he found that Dragon Breath had put up an energy shield at the last second, protecting both him and Wonder Girl.

Struggling with every last bit of energy to keep up the shield, the clone of Goku looked up, seeing Superboy with a grin.

"I take it… We won…" He chuckled through heavy breaths, before falling unconscious into Cassie's arms.

Wonder Girl herself gave a light laugh, removing the dust from his face.

"You could say that."

Superboy could only smile as tears came to his eyes, happy that his brother was okay.

"Uh oh, I guess we have some explaining to do." Arrowette said, pointing up at the sky.

As everyone looked up, they were all shocked to see Superman arrive on scene, especially Superboy. But it wasn't just Superman, it might as well have been the whole Justice League. Behind him landed Dragon Fist, Power Girl Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter and Zatanna. To their left, landed Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern. To their right, was Black Canary, Batman, Huntress, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and John Stewart.

"Start talking." Batman said grimly, glaring at the young heroes.

* * *

[Mount Justice]

"This cave was the original sanctuary of the Justice League."

After having an awkward discussion, and standing up to the League, the former sidekicks were made into a team by Batman.

"We're calling it into service again. Since you six are insistent on fighting the good fight, you will do it on League terms." Batman explained carefully, observing the line of teenagers, now in civilian clothes.

"Green Lantern has offered to stay and live here as your team's supervisor. Power Girl will be in charge of training and team bonding. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will still be handling the big stuff, that's why we have these big targets on our chests." Flash came in, offering an explanation.

"Cadmus proves that the villains are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman said.

"The ten of you, will be that team."

"Awesome! Wait, ten?" Robin asked. Last time he counted, there were only six of them.

Batman nodded behind them, where they saw Martian Manhunter walking up with two girls around their age. One had green skin and red hair, dressed almost exactly like the martian. The other was blonde, wearing civilian clothes, but she carried a long staff that curved at the end.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian. And that is Starman's daughter, Stargirl."

"Woah, nice to meet you ladies. The name is Wally. These two are Robin and Aqualad, it's okay if you forget their names." He joked as the three walked over to the new girls.

Superboy stood there staring, until Robin called him over.

"Hey Supey, come meet Miss M!"

He and Arrowette also went over to meet the new girls.

Cassie almost went over, until she saw Dragon Breath standing over to the side, not even paying attention to the group. Walking over to him, she found him staring at Dragon Fist, who was talking to Power Girl and Batman.

She put a hand on his shoulder with a smile, making him jump at the touch. "I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you, but for now let's go meet our new friends." She suggested.

After staring at her for a moment, then glancing back to Goku, he nodding.

"Thank you, for saving me." She said while rubbing her arm shyly.

"Huh?" Her thanks filled him with a sense good. "Er, you're welcome."

He let out a small smile of his own, blushing.

"Wait, wait!" Robin called out.

"What is it?" Batman and the other Leaguers turned to The Team.

"Even with the two new girls, there's only nine of us. Who is number ten?" Tim Drake asked.

"That would be me." Everyone turned in sync and looked at Captain Marvel, who was grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"You? But you're like thirty or forty something!" Wally pointed out.

"He's right." Aqualad added.

"Looks can be deceiving, friends." The Captain waggled a finger at them.

"Prove it." Kid Flash crossed his arms.

"SHAZAM!" With a shout, magical lightning came down from above and struck the Mighty Mortal. As smoke cleared, in the Captain's wake stood a teenage Billy Batson.

"You were saying?" His grin got even bigger.

"I stand corrected…" Wally hunched over.

"I'll say." Stargirl aka Courtney Whitmore said while walking over to Billy.

"Hi, I'm Billy!" He stuck his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Courtney." She shyly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Nice to meet all of you! Nice braces by the way." He complimented, winking at her.

"Th-thanks." She blushed at the complimented.

"Well, looked like we're one big family now." Superboy said under his breath.

* * *

[Unknown Location]

Multiple screens were lit up in a dark room, as a meeting was taking place.

"It was a catastrophe today at Cadmus." One man spoke, his voice altered.

"And worst of all, the sidekicks got away with our weapons."

"Yeah, the bomb that you implanted in Desmond fail to exterminate everyone Gero!"

"Do not mock me Luthor, you've failed just as many times as I have, if not more."

"Gentlemen, please. In due time, we will have our chance to take out the Justice League soon enough. We just have to be patient."

* * *

 **And so begins Young Justice! Oh my gosh it took forever to type this! But it was fun nonetheless! Btw if anyone knows a better codename for Gohan, let me know, this was just something I came up with off the top of my head. As to why he can't fly, there's a perfect reason that will be explained next chapter. Until next chapter, cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rock the League: Young Justice**

 **Chapter 3: Family Time  
**

 **Dragon ball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Young Justice is owned by DC Comics, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. Dark flacon, I jumped ahead of them meeting Goku and Clark so I could get the team introduced and established. They will get their chances.**

 **2\. Renegade101, hm maybe. We'll have to find out. ;)**

 **3\. With the Team, I'm going for a more serious, but still a more family-like feeling like in my other story.**

 **4\. Much like Goku in my other story, this won't be all about Gohan or his POV all the time. He's not the only member of the team so what I'll probably do is make each arc shared by each character, or about one character at time, adding to their backstory. I don't know yet.**

 **5\. I need to make the story clearer? It lacks a decent intro? If you read my other story, you'd know how I fit dbz elements into the story, this one is just getting started so there isn't much I can elaborate on all at once. Lol the worlds aren't mixed together. Just go read my other story and you'll understand 'more clearly'.**

 **6\. Buulk, by all means I knew you were joking but when I read your comment I thought about it and realized you were right lol, with the exception of Earth 2 Vegeta.**

 **7\. I had forgotten all about Wally's pairing problem, though I like the choices of Stephanie Brown(Spoiler) and Kiran Singh(Solstice).**

 **8\. Out of all the suggestions for Gohan's hero alias, the ones I liked the most were Shadow Dragon, Scion, and Dragon Kid(made this one up myself). You guys can choose the name out of these three. Or if you guys like Dragon Breath and don't want it to change just let me know.**

 **9\. I mean since Superboy's DNA is made from Superman and Lex Luthor, it only makes sense that Gohan's is made from Goku's and Dr. Gero's.**

 **10\. Icecreamguy, you are correct in assuming that Gohan can't control his Ki.**

 **11\. Also, I'm changing Gohan's physical appearance since Cell Games Gohan was 11. Now think of Gohan from the second Broly movie except he wears a White Gi and black belt into combat.**

* * *

[Mount Justice, Happy Harbor]

Billy Batson usually wasn't a morning person, but when he was hungry, breakfast was his favorite time of the day. He yawned, getting out of bed and dressing himself for the day, going through the new clothes that he'd bought when he first moved into the cave.

Looking at his alarm clock on his bedside, it read "9:05".

"Woah, new record." He chuckled to himself, often challenging himself at measly things such as how early he could wake up.

He thought about what the day would bring, as this was everyone's first day as an official team.

He'd gotten along with Courtney Whitmore well enough, and he knew Kid Flash and Robin from his time in the League as Shazam, they just didn't recognize him as his hero alter ego. The orphan also had changed his hero alias to Captain Marvel, to make things less confusing for everyone else when he shouted 'SHAZAM!'.

He walked through the hall, passing his team member's rooms up, wondering if anyone else was up yet.

Besides himself, Superboy, Dragon Breath, Miss Martian, and Arrowette were the only people that lived here. The two clones had nowhere to go, so they bunked together in one room. Miss Martian couldn't go back and forth to Mars when she wanted so she decided to stay here, plus she wanted to get to know everyone more. Arrowette, or Cissie Jones as she told everyone to call her, was an orphan as well. Losing both of her parents to illness, she had no other known family to stay with besides Green Arrow, who was an old friend of her mom's. Two clones, two orphans, and an alien.

What an odd bunch of neighbors.

As he walked, he noticed that Superboy and Dragon Breath's door was slightly open. Peering inside, Billy found Superboy still asleep, but his brother was missing.

'I have an idea of where he might be.' The Faucet City native thought to himself as he trudged onwards to the kitchen.

Making a stop by the fridge, he opened it and pulled out a cup of yogurt, then reached into the closest drawer for a spoon. He then lazily made his way to the back of Mount Justice, where Megan claimed the 'back door' was.

There he saw the young Saiyan clone standing outside on the cliff, overlooking the beach and the rising sun.

"Hey." He spoke as he put a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth.

He noticed the sudden tensing in his teammate's body at his greeting, obviously not expecting anyone else to be up at this time.

"What are you doing out here this early?" He asked curiously.

The teen didn't answer right away, just staring up at the sky.

"I'm waiting." He answered shortly.

"For?"

His answer came when he heard a long WHOOSH. Looking up, he could see Dragon Fist flying through the sky along with Green Lantern and Power Girl.

He gained a look of confusion, wondering why Goku was coming with them.

"How'd you know he was gonna be here?" Billy asked, looking back down to his cup of yogurt.

"I could feel him coming, all the way from where he was. But at the same time I wasn't actively looking for him or feeling for his presence." The tall, quiet boy claimed.

Billy looked closer, seeing the longing expression on the boy's face as he watched the Saiyan get closer to the mountain.

"You really look up to him don't you?" He asked.

To this, the clone finally looked down and nodded, never turning to face his neighbor.

"Well why don't we go say hi? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you." He offered, turning to enter the cave.

The half Saiyan only stared out at the water for a moment longer, before turning to follow his teammate inside.

* * *

As they entered the command center, they could see that the rest of the team was wide awake and present, surrounding the veteran heroes.

"Did you come to finally give us a mission?" Robin asked as he and Kid Flash got in Green Lantern's face, to which the space cop irritatingly form a giant hand construct and shooed them away.

"No, I just came to move the rest of my stuff into my room." He smirked, holding up a travel pack with his other hand.

"Batman may brief you with a mission later though, if you're lucky." He laughed, much to the youth's chagrin.

"And Batman assigned this guy to us why?" Kid Flash asked with a frown.

"Because I was the only person to volunteer, and the Guardians gave me some time off from my Lantern duties for a while, so here I am." Hal Jordan called back as he entered the hallways.

"Are you serious? I use to look up to the guy, and now he's our baby sitter. This is just great." Robin crossed his arms.

Caldur put a hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder.

"Just give it some time, this team was just formed two days ago after all." The Atlantean advised.

To this Robin sighed, before nodding.

Arrowette, Miss Martian, Stargirl, and Wonder Girl were crowded around Power Girl.

The blonde wasn't expecting this much attention to be drawn to herself when she offered to be the team's trainer and counselor.

"Power Girl! I haven't seen you in forever!" Wonder Girl grinned, hugging the woman.

Karen laughed to herself, hugging the girl back.

"It's good to see you again Cassie." She smiled, not having seen the teenager since Wonder Woman took her up as a protégé.

"There's so much I've learned and I can't wait to show you!" She said, gesturing to the lasso on her belt.

"Wow, I can't believe Wonder Woman gave you her lasso."

"She didn't, she gave me a new one that's different from hers!"

Karen grinned at the young girl.

"You'll have to show me one day."

At this, Cassie and Courtney jumped in excitement at the thought of their idol training them.

Miss Martian noticed something shiny attached to Karen's hand as she talked to the other two girls.

"Excuse me." She asked, getting the heroine's attention.

"Yes?" She asked, remembering that this was Manhunter's niece.

"Sorry if this is a personal question, but what's that thing on your finger?" The young Martian pointed to the ring on Karen's finger.

"Oh this? It's just my wedding ring. You've never seen one before have you?" The female Kryptonian held up her hand for the three young girls to see.

"Of course I have!" The green skinned girl waved her arms frantically in embarrassment.

"Just not, ya know, up close." She explained, remembering an episode from her favorite TV show.

"Wait, last time I saw you, you didn't have this. You were still just dating Dragon Fist, then that means..." Cassie trailed off.

"Yep, we've been married for almost three years now. With a son to boot." Karen stated proudly.

"Woah! I guess that just shows how much out of the loop we younger heroes are." Courtney thought out loud, twirling her staff in her hand.

"Well we are just apprentices, after all. They only tell us what we need to know." Cissie commented.

"Who are you married to, if you don't mind me asking again?" Miss Martian curiously asked.

"That lug head over there." Karen pointed her thumb over her shoulder to Dragon Fist, AKA Goku.

The Saiyan grinned as he held a conversation with Superboy, Billy, and Dragon Breath.

Billy looked back and forth between Superboy and Goku, who was smiling nonstop with his arms crossed.

After another minute went by before the Saiyan hero broke the silence.

"Hal was right, you guys are strong." He smirked the half Kryptonian clone, feeling every energy signature from the young heroes in the room.

"We know." Superboy spoke confidently, still keeping his cold glare on the older man.

"You might even become stronger than the current Justice League one day." Goku mentally nudged the teen.

"I don't think you have to wait too long for that." Superboy challenged, popping his knuckles with a good flex of his hand.

"You think so?" Goku retorted back, keeping his aura calm and collected, unlike Superboy's raging one.

"You wanna find out?" The clone readied himself.

All of the laughter and talk in the room suddenly died, as everyone turned to look towards Superboy and Goku. Their stare off was so intense that it was like two auras clashing with each other.

After a long silence, Goku chuckled, breaking eye contact with the teen.

"Maybe some other time, but I actually came here to see you." He pointed at Superboy's brother.

"Me?" Dragon Breath nervously gestured to himself in questioning.

"Yep, I never got the chance to talk with you after you and Superboy were found back at that lab."

He walked over to the young man, putting his arm around the boy's shoulder like a father would his own son.

"Do you have time to talk, that is?" Goku asked, not wanting to force the clone into anything he didn't feel comfortable with.

Dragon Breath could only stare in shock at the man's kindness, that he wasn't resenting him like Superman had done to his own brother. He then looked towards everyone else, who were either still staring or caught up in conversation with another person.

He made eye contact with Cassie, who gave him an encouraging thumbs up, as did Billy. When he looked to his brother, he flinched when he saw something similar to jealousy and anger in Superboy's eyes.

Had he done something to anger his brother?

Looking back at the man before him, he'd made up his mind.

"Yes, sir." He nodded, offering only the smallest hint of a smile, still nervous to meet the man he'd been cloned from.

"Great!" Goku grinned, looking back to the group.

"Hey Karen, we'll be back in a bit. We just have some stuff to talk about!" He called to his wife with a wave.

Karen looked at him, acknowledging what he was doing with a nod.

"Alright then, don't keep him too late though." It was more of a statement than a command.

"Thanks hun!" He chuckled, taking the young clone by the shoulder and putting two fingers to his forehead.

"Oh! And don't you stay out late either, I have some work to catch up on at the office and Goten's babysitter leaves at five!" She called again, but was only greeted with her husband's grin phasing out.

"Wait! Where'd they go?" Miss Martian asked, reaching out with her mind, but not finding any traces of the Saiyans anywhere.

Karen only stared at the spot Goku once stood before simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Who knows?" She said nonchalantly.

"What kind of relationship do you have where you don't even know where your husband goes?" Cassie asked humorously.

"The kind that involves Goku." The Kryptonian laughed to herself.

"Besides, if he was going somewhere important he would've told me. He just has some stuff to sort out with that kid, he said he could practically feel the bond they shared."

Megan then noticed that Superboy had isolated himself off from everyone else in the room, an indifferent expression on his face.

"Superboy, are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, but he instantly pulled away in anger.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted, before stalking away.

The female Martian was hurt by the gesture, not knowing what she did wrong. She was about to pursue him until a gloved hand pushed itself into her vision.

Looking over, she saw that it was Green Lantern.

"But…" She started.

"Just leave him be, he's just having a rough time."

"But how? Everyone else seem fine to me." She motioned to her teammates.

"Can you really be sure of that?" He raised an eyebrow.

Megan stopped herself, thinking about everyone else and the possible problems they might be facing in their lives.

"The man Dragon Breath was cloned from came and welcomed him with open arms, but Superman resents and pushes Superboy away. He's probably just angry and jealous, it won't be easy when his brother gets back, but just try and be supportive of them." Karen commented as well.

Miss Martian looked at the two veteran heroes with hope in her eyes.

"I guess that's all we can do at the moment."

* * *

[Unknown Location, Destination Unknown]

"What the-!" DB panicked as he suddenly found himself traveling through a vortex of some sort, colors of all sorts passing him and Goku by.

"Try and stay calm, or it might mess up the trip." Goku directed.

At this the clone nodded nervously.

"Right now we're traveling faster than the speed of light. It's a technique I call Instant Transmission. It allows the user to call upon the Speed Force for a short time without repercussions."

DB gulped and nodded again. Speed of Light? Speed Force? Instant Transmission?

"Why are you telling me this, sir?" The teen asked.

Goku then gave him a somewhat proud look.

"Because, hopefully one day before I'm gone, I'll have taught this to you. Just as my teacher did me."

The young clone stared in shock at the man. He barely knew the boy and he was willing to begin teaching him what he knew.

Before he could even ask why, DB felt a sudden jolt in his body, feeling himself lurch forward. His surroundings went back to normal, the duo having appeared in the middle of a field.

DB literally found himself eating dirt as he face planted into the ground, unprepared for the sudden halt in movement.

"Man, it looks just as beautiful as the last time I was here." He heard Goku's voice.

Wiping the dirt from his face, he looked up to see what the Saiyan was talking about. His eyes widened.

They found themselves in the middle of a large, green, clear field. The only other thing he could see besides trees was a small hut in the middle.

"Where are we?" He asked the older man.

"Home."

Picking himself up, DB wondered what he meant when he said Home.

Goku walked over to the young man, dusting his white gi off.

"Do you have a name I can call you by?" Goku asked out of the blue.

"Uh, not really, I just go by my project name. Dragon Breath."

The older Saiyan gave a hum of thought before he turned around and walked towards the hut.

"Well are you coming?" He asked, not even turning back to his young accomplice.

Shaken out of his thought, DB quickly ran to catch up.

* * *

The two Saiyans sat down in the living area, consisting of a small wooden table and four purple pillows to sit on. Both stared at each other unflinchingly.

"Here, look at these." Goku took a wallet out of his blue gi pocket, and took two pictures out of it.

Setting them on the table, he slid them over the younger Saiyan.

The first one was of Goku holding Karen in his arms, and in her arms was a baby that looked exactly identical to Goku, except for his blue eyes. They were all in their bathing suits at a beach, which was evident from the sand, water, and people in the background of the photo. The trio sported the biggest grins on their faces, showing that they were having a good time.

"That's my family. It was pretty hot that day, but Karen was determined to bring Goten to the beach for a fun time." The older Saiyan chuckled to himself.

"This is your son?" DB pointed to the baby in the picture, Goten he presumed.

Goku nodded.

DB then looked to the next picture, noting how much older it looked from the wrinkled edges. It was of an old man holding up another baby that looked like Goku with a tail. DB had noticed that he was born without a tail. Now that he thought about it, looking back the other picture, Goten sported his own tail that wrapped around his waist.

Did that make him incomplete?

"That's my Grandpa Gohan. I had no parents to raise me growing up, so he found me and raised me as his own."

"Why are you showing me these pictures? Why did you bring me here, sir?" DB asked.

Goku held up his hand with a gentle smile. "Goku, please."

"When Karen and Clark told me about you and your brother, being cloned from us, I was so happy! Beside myself and my son, there are no others of my race alive. So I jumped at the chance to gain more family."

DB's eyes widened as he realized where the man was going with this.

"Batman told me you came from my DNA or whatever, I guess that makes us related. So I wanted to ask you this, how would you want to join my family?" Goku smiled softly.

The young clone sat there, shocked at the question, not knowing whether or not he should accept. All his life, the only thing he'd ever known was Cadmus's test tubes, now he was being offered a chance at something more.

He began to tremble, visibly. This man that he'd only ever learned of, heard of, instantly became the kindest person he'd ever met.

"Also, we can't call you Dragon Breath in public, or all the time for that matter. I've been thinking about a name for you, so how about Gohan? After the man that raised me?"

Gohan… He didn't know if he liked the name or not, but something about it felt right to him. Unable to contain himself any longer, tears spilled from the young clone's eyes as he made a furious bow.

"Thank you!" The newly named Gohan cried, not knowing how he was lucky enough to find himself in this situation. "I accept! Thank you giving me this chance! I promise I won't waste it!"

Gohan froze when he felt Goku's hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he found Goku chuckling.

"Hey don't sweat it, we're family now, more than before. You're like my son, or little brother. I'm just happy you're with us Gohan. Just do me a favor, could you?" He asked.

"Wh-what is it?" The clone asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Live your life to the fullest Gohan, don't take anything for granted. Love those around you and keep them close, they make you strong and give you something to protect. This team you're on, they're your family as well. Make bonds with them, become stronger with them, just as I have with the League. That's all I ask." He spoke, retracting his hand from the teen.

"Yes sir!" Gohan yelled, but this time his voice was filled with more confidence than usual.

Goku observed the younger Saiyan for a moment, before grinning.

"Alright then! Let's go grab some quick chow, I'm starving!"

"Yes sir!" Gohan shouted again, sporting a grin of his own.

* * *

[Mount Justice, Happy Harbor]

Gohan walked through the teleporter, having finished eating with Goku and parted ways with the hero.

"09-B, welcome. Dragon Breath." The computer's female voice announced.

Gohan hadn't gotten two steps into the room before he'd been knocked over by a blonde figure.

"Dragon Breath!" He heard the rest of the team chant as he looked up, only to panic when he saw the rest of the team, plus his brother rush towards him and dog pile on top of him.

"AH!" He comically struggled to get out from underneath his teammates.

The laughing and joking stopped when a camera flash went off. Everyone looked forward, seeing Hal Jordan standing there with a smirk and a camera in his hands.

"This'll make a good first picture for the scrapbook." He grinned before walking away.

"Hey wait, you can't be serious can you?" Robin called out, jumping off the pile and chasing after the lantern, followed by Kid Flash and Arrowette.

Gohan was finally able to get up, once his friends had gotten off him.

"Dude, where were you today? You missed our team bonding session! It was really fun too." Billy came up to him.

"Sorry you guys, I just… Had some stuff I had to talk to Dragon Fist about. But the good news is that you don't have to call me Dragon Breath everywhere we go." He chuckled.

"Wait, did he give you a name?" Cassie asked.

"Yep. Call me Gohan from now on." He pointed to his chest with confidence.

"That's a cool name, Gohan. Maybe we can find a name for me next." Superboy joked as he came to his brother's side.

"Well you never know, one might come to mind." Courtney added.

"Either way, I'm just glad to have met you guys, even though we've only known each other for a short time." Gohan wrapped his arms around Cassie and Superboy.

* * *

 **Whew! Thanks everyone for waiting for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've just been focusing on my main story, college, and two new stories at the same time that I don't have time to think. Anyways, sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. I just wanted to add to Gohan's backstory and give bonding time to the Team. Hope you enjoyed, cya next chapter!**


End file.
